Happy Birthday
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: She never forgets a birthday. "Happy Birthday." "Thanks, Jo."
1. Fred and George Weasley

April 1st

The house was decorated, streamers hanging from the ceiling, fairy lights following close behind. On a bright orange tablecloth was a punch bowl filled with bright pink liquid, over to the corner were different boxes, each with different labels.

The woman who had set up the whole party grinned before turning to two young men, both of whom were lounging across her couch. She walked over and sat down in between them, smiling at her handiwork.

"Thanks, Jo," the two redheads smiled at her.

"Oh, anything for my two favorite pranksters," Jo Rowling smiled at the two, watching as her daughter tried to convince her little brother to try something from a box. ("What's the worse that could happen?")

"How 'bout an ear?" George asked, pointing at the hole on the side of his head where his ear should've been.

"Sorry, George," she smiled at him now, "How else would I be able to tell you and Fred apart?"

"I find it sad that you have to resort to cutting off my ear to tell me and my twin apart when you _created_ us!"

"_I_ didn't cut off your ear – Snape _blew_ it off."

"And you created Snape too," Fred reminded her, "So, really, you blew off your own ear."

"What?" Jo and George asked him.

Fred shrugged, "Just a thought."

Jo chuckled before wrapping her arms around the boys' necks, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Jo," Fred and George smiled up at her again.

* * *

><p>Jo Rowling sat up in bed with a gasp before tearing the covers off and rushing downstairs. Her husband sat up with a questioning but sleepy "What's up?" She tore past her daughter, who was sitting on the couch and watching television and didn't even blink when her mother ran past her. Her little brother did though, staring before turning to his big sister.<p>

"What's wrong with Mum?" he asked.

"It's the first of April," she told him as the youngest daughter, Mackenzie, walked in, still in her pajamas.

"Oh," he and Mackenzie said dully before he went back to his coloring book, Mackenzie flopping on the couch next to her sister.

Jo finally got to the balcony and threw open the doors, finding an orange balloon bobbing lazily from the railing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED!" she screamed to the sky, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGE!" She then leaned over and untied the balloon, letting it float off to the clouds. She smiled and watched it go before going back inside, closing the doors behind her.

"Morning, Loves!" she said as she spotted her children.

"Morning, Mum," they chorused.

"Want some cake?"

"Sure!"

They watched as she walked to the kitchen before her son, David, turned to his older sister, Jessica, Mackenzie trotting along behind her mother.

"Why does she always celebrate their birthdays?" he asked.

"Shh, don't question it when we get cake," she chided before going into the kitchen. He shrugged and followed.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Fred," George said as he opened up the window in their loft over their store, "Balloon's here."<p>

"She never does forget, does she?" Fred smiled as he walked into the room, sitting down next to George to admire the new balloon.

"Nope," George grinned as well, "Well, do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

"Nah, you go ahead – I did it last year."

With a nod, George poked the balloon with his wand, leaving it hissing as it deflated. He caught it before it dropped to the ground though, going over to a shelf and taking a book out. He opened it up and shoved the deflated balloon in a sleeve, next to a bright blue one.

"Thanks, Jo," the twins chorused as George slowly closed the book and set it back in its place.

* * *

><p><strong>This will be a collection of how our favorite author, Joanne "Jo" Rowling, celebrates her characters' birthdays. Harry, Ron and Hermione shall each be saved for last, but if you have any requests or information, such as birthdates, please leave a review!<strong>


	2. Luna Lovegood

January 2nd

Jo pursed her lips, nodding at the blonde across from her on the couch as she took a deep breath to continue to go on about her – _their_ – creatures.

"And so – Nargles live in mistletoe, and I can't go near the stuff," she finished dreamily as Jo nodded faster at her.

"Oh, I completely agree," she said before sighing, "I feel so sorry about what the others put you through."

"Oh it's fine," she shrugged, "Things always work out in the end, and they did, didn't they? Seven books, eight movies. Look at what we've all done."

Jo smiled at her before she was jolted awake by Jessica poking her in the nose and hissing out 'Mum' repeatedly. She groaned and sat up, blinking around as she realized that she'd fallen asleep on the couch.

"What, Love?" she asked with a yawn.

"It's snowing – Luna's balloon is frozen," she said, straightening herself out as Jo picked through her hair, "Want me to go and let it loose now or let it thaw later?"

"I'll do it – go back to bed, Jessica," she said, making her nod and walk off. Jo stepped out onto the balcony, shivering at the snow before quickly untying the balloon, watching it float away lazily into the dark. "Happy Birthday, Luna."

* * *

><p>"Aha!" Luna said happily, stepping over Pigwidgeon daintily before flinging open the window and taking in the light blue balloon. She brushed the snow off before waving her wand at it, going upstairs to her room and tying it in with another mess of balloons. She smiled at it dreamily, "Thank you, Jo."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>…I couldn't find out what Luna's birthday was…soooo…I guessed it would be in January. <strong>


End file.
